He's my friend, not yours!
by WenYongFa
Summary: What happens when someone tries to steal Trunks away from Goten?Will Goten let that happen?What evil plans wil this person unleash? How come no one believes Goten when he says this person is EVIL? Why do Goku and Vegeta work at the pizza parlour? FIND OUT
1. Stolen

Stolen!

**Trunks and Goten havent met tapion in this story.Also i do not own any Dragonball Z characters! i wish i did though!**

**The summary: What happens when someone tries to steal Trunks away from Goten? Will Goten let that happen? What evil plans does this person have in store for them? How come no-one believes Goten when he says this person is EVIL? Why do Goku and Vegeta work at the pizza parlour? Find out!**

**It was a sunny afternoon, Trunks and Goten had been in the mountains training with eachother,but they were taking a break.**

**"I'm sure glad we found this pie Trunks" Goten smiled "Yeah" said Trunks.**

**A man approached them, they didnt recognise him "Hey I'm Goten" greeted Goten "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Tapion" The man replied. "I'm Trunks, Say you look pretty out of it Tapion" Trunks said, He noticed Tapion looked a bit tired. "Well i dont have anywhere to stay" Tapion told them. Goten suddenly had a huge grin on his face "I know! You can stay at the Capsule Corp!" He cried, then Goten looked at Trunks. "Well i guess he can" Trunks sighed know Bulma might not take to kindly to the idea and Vegeta certainly wouldnt. "Thank you Trunks" Tapion said. **

**They took off to the Capsule Corp, Trunks and Goten were flying infront of Tapion, they were talking about how cool he was, Goten did get a little upset when Trunks said he wanted to be Tapions best friend though. "But Trunks! I'm your best friend!" Goten Pouted. "I know that Goten!, I can have more than one best friend you know" Trunks snapped. "Hey Goten!" Tapion called "Come here will you!?" Goten flew back towards Tapion "What is it Tapion?" Tapion suddenly wrapped his hands around Goten "Tapion what are you doing?" Goten asked looking really scared. "Listen here kid, Trunks doesnt need you anymore, its best if you take a hike!" Tapion had an evil smirk on his face, his eyes were staring into Gotens scared dark orbs. "Why s-should i s-stay away?" Goten asked. Trunks flew back to them and Tapion immediatly let go of Goten before Trunks could see. "What are you guys doing?!" Trunks yelled "Nothing Trunks, i was just telling Tapion what Saiyans are!" Goten screamed so fast Trunks couldnt understand a word he said. "Well hurry up Goten, we dont have all day!" Trunks sarcastically remarked. **

**When they arrived at the Capsule Corp it was about 7pm the first person they bumped into was Bulma. "Err..Hey mom" Trunks mumbled "Is it ok if my friend Tapion can stay over tonight?" He asked nervously. "Sure Honey, is Goten staying too?" Bulma looked at them and smiled "Yeah, if thats ok?" Trunks said, he was wondering why his mom was being so nice. "It is, Have fun" she replied.**

**The three of them went into Trunks' room and sat down. "What do you guys want to do?" Trunks. "I'd like to have a go on your ps2" Tapion said. "Ok Tapion, i got a new game yesterday, i'll go get it from downstairs" Trunks ran out the room and headed downstairs to get the game. Tapion and Goten were left in the room together, Goten was slightly trembling as he did not like Tapion aymore.**

**Tapion walked towards Goten and held him up by the shirt "I thought i told you to take a hike" He sneered "I'm not going anywhere!, Trunks is my bestest friend!" Goten shouted. With that statement Tapion got very angry and threw Goten out the window. Trunks ran back in the room with his ps2 game. "Its called Destroy, all you have to do is run around the streets and gun down all these people, that strangly enough, look like Goten" Trunks explained to him "Sounds like my kind of game" Tapion snikered. "Speaking of Goten, Where did he go?" Trunks questioned "He went to the bathroom" Tapion lied. Goten was unconcious outside on the pavement for about 2 hours, Trunks had already gone to sleep by that time. Goten got up and rubbed his head "That jerk!, Why'd he do that!" He yelled. He started to walk back to the door of the Capsule Corp. When he got the he knocked on the door, Bulma answered "Hey Goten, Tapion told me that you went home" she said in a worried tone. Goten went completely silent "Anyway Goten, If you're here to see Trunks, He is asleep" Bulma Told him. "Well actually i wanted to talk to you Bulma" Goten said shyly "Sure Goten" Bulma replied and took him to the living room "Whats on your mind?" She asked. "Where is Tapion?" Goten quickly asked "He's in the shower" said Bulma "Thats Good" sighed "Well what i wanted to tell you...was that i think...Tapion is...Evil" It took Goten about 3 minutes to finish his sentence. "He seems like a nice guy to me Goten" Bulma told him. "Well on the way here, he threatened me" Goten explained. Bulma enbraced Goten and gave him a hug "Goten, I'm sure its all in your mind" she said quietly. Tapion quickly ran into the living room without a towel, Bulma was shocked "Bulma! Where are your towels!?" He yelled "Goten dont turn around" Bulma said. "Why?" Goten asked and then turned around "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled and quickly faced the other way. "Tapion, they are on the towel rack" Bulma sighed "Thanks!" Tapion rushed back into the bathroom but soon enough ran straight back. "Bulma! Where is the towel rack" Tapion cried.Goten turned around again "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and then fainted. "Well looks like Goten is staying here tonight" Bulma sighed "Tapion the towel rack is next to the shower" she explained "OK" said tapion and he left the room he gave Goten an evil look, he clearly didnt want Goten to stay.**

**The Pizza Parlour!**

**The next day Goten woke up feeling a bit uncomfortable, he was on the floor. He looked across the room and saw Tapion in the guest bed that he was sure he was sleeping in. "That jerk!" Goten shouted so loudly he woke up the whole house.**

**"Goten, why are you yelling?" Trunks closed in behind him. "Errr...bad dream...sorry" Goten Stuttered. When they had gotten dressed and went downstairs they noticed it was gone 1pm. "Woah! I didnt realize we were on the Ps2 for that long!" Trunks said. "Yeah, i guess we have missed dinner then..." said Tapion. "Darn, I'm hungry aswell" Trunks sighed. "Hey my dad works at the new pizza parlour! I'm sure he can get us a free pizza!" Goten told them, with an excited grin on his face. "Good idea Goten, I'll go ask my mom if we can go" Trunks smiled and walked out the room.**

**Tapion made sure the coast was clear before he even attemped talking to Goten, but eventually he did. "I thought I told you to take a hike" Tapion sneered. "I dont feel like hiking today" Goten said sarcastically. "You had better back off or I'll-" "Mom said we can go" Trunks butted in, not knowing what was going on. "Ok then Trunks, lets go" Tapion beamed. Trunks was first to leave the capsule corp. just as Goten was about to leave Tapion shoved him out the way and went first. Goten was so angry, he wanted to tell Trunks what he felt, but he knew it wouldnt do him any good, not with Tapion by his side 24/7.**

**They entered the Pizza Parlour and saw a familiar face that belonged to Goku. Goten ran up to him "Hi G-dog!" He yelled "Hey Lil G!" Goku yelled back, this left Trunks really confused. "G-dog and Lil G?" Trunks said dumb founded. "Oh Chi Chi wanted us to have some quality time together, so we gave eachother nicknames. Cool huh?" Goku smiled with a cheeky grin. Trunks looked at him with confusion "Yeah...Cool..." Trying to change the subject he said "Well should we find a table?". "Yeah" Tapion replied. "Ok the waitor will be with you in a minute" Goku explained. "G-dog I thought you was the waitor" Goten had a puzzled look on his face. "No, we have a new waitor, I'am the cook" He told him. "Thats a disaster waiting to happen" Trunks giggled with Tapion as Goku walked away and put on his chef hat. When they found a table Goten was about to sit next to Trunks, but Tapion shoved him over.**

**"I want to sit with you Trunks!" he squealed "You always sit with him" Tapion glared. "Just let Tapion sit there Goten..." Trunks sighed, he felt like he was dealing with kids, he began to ignore them and looked at the menu. Tapion was pulling faces at Goten across the table. Goten was doing them back, until Trunks looked up. "What the heck is wrong with you face?" He asked "Err... the wind blew and my face got stuck" Goten lied. Trunks could always tell when Goten was lying though.**

**"So what do we want on our pizza?" Trunks asked them. "Everything!" Goten cried "Tapion?" "I like pepperoni" Tapion said. They spent the next 10 minutes arguing about what topping to have. "I want everything!" Goten pouted. "But Goten, we always have Everything on our pizza, I think we should go with Tapion" Trunks explained but Goten continued to sulk about it.**

**A few minutes later the waitor walked over, Trunks and Goten were shocked to see who it was "Vegeta?" "Dad?" they both yelled in unison. "You never told me you worked here" Trunks said in a confused tone. "I'm only here because that idiot..." Vegeta then directly pointed at Goku, who waved in response "Hi pizza pal" he yelled. "...dragged me here" Vegeta finished "Bummer" Trunks said trying not to laugh at the uniform his dad was wearing. "Anyway, What do you want on your pizza!?" Vegeta snapped. Goku walked over to him "Remember that talk we had Vegeta..." Goku put on his serious face, and then went back to the kitchen, only to find it on fire. Whilst Goku tried to put out the flames Vegeta had another try at being 'polite'. "Welcome to Pizza Pals, may I take your order..." Vegeta was physically punching himself because he was so embarrased. Eventually they ordered a pepperoni pizza, Vegeta wrote it all down and stalked off to the kitchen. Goten then got up "I need to go to the bathroom" Goten lied, he heard Tapion whisper "Dont come back" but he ignored him. Goten walked into the kitchen and coughed because of the smoke that was in the air. "G-dog?" he called "Hey Lil G" Goku replied "Listen, we ordered the wrong pizza, we wanted a pizza with everything on it please!" He said "Okay Lil G". With that quick chat Goku began making a pizza with everything on it.**

**Goten walked back to the table, only to find Tapion gone. "Where's Tapion?" He asked "Oh, he needed some air" Trunks replied "Oh ok, i think i need to go to the bathroom again" Goten felt stupid for saying that but he had to find out what Tapion was doing, he knew he didnt need any fresh air. He walked into the bathroom and peered out the window, he saw Tapion and a shorter figure, but he could not see clearly. He decided to climb out the window to get a closer look, he leaned against and peered to see who the stranger was, it appeared to be a little Tapion look-a-like. Goten's luck ran out when Tapion spotted him and decided to fling him through the wall. Goten crashed though the wall and landed on the table where he was previously sitting. "Goten?, What the heck?, What happened?" Trunks yelled. Goten was schocked Trunks outburst. "Oh darn, Gohan's friends!, you know how teenagers are!" He Said panicking, he quickly sat down, and as he did Tapion walked out the bathroom and sat down. "Sorry i was gone so long, there was a que" He said. "But Goten went in after you, and he came back first" Trunks told him. "I didnt see Goten in there" he glared at Goten, who looked worried. "Well, I...must of used the ladies room!!!" Goten laughed, everyone in the Pizza Parlour was looking directly at Goten now. **

**A few minutes later the attention had averted from Goten, who was relieved. Goku then walked over with the pizza "I wanted to give you this one myself, its special" he smiled. "Big deal, we are just going to eat in anyway" Trunks laughed. Goku didnt really mind though. He laid the pizza on the table when Tapion suddenly said "Hey, thats not pepperoni" "Dude, you gave us the wrong pizza" Trunks backed him up. "Goten told me you ordered the wrong topping" Goku told them. The phone rang in the kitchen, Goku went to answer it leaving the boys arguing. Tapion left the Pizza Parlour, hoping Trunks would come after him."You just had to have your own way huh Goten?" Trunks snarled. "We always have that pizza, Why does he have to change things?" Goten cried "Goten, the pepperoni pizza would have been a one time only thing, you know i like having an everything pizza with you...but you had to go and ruin it.." Trunks complained. "But..." Goten started. "Save it Goten, I will talk to you later" Trunks said and then left to go and find Tapion. Goten was shocked, he just wanted things to go back to normal. He then left and decided to go home.**

**Vegeta was sitting down eating the pizza they had ordered, since nobody else was going to eat it, he was enjoying himself until Goku ran towards him smiling his head off. "Why are you so happy, clown?" He growled "Your never going to believe me, but the owner just called" Vegeta's hopes went up "They've fired me?" "No silly, he wanted to sell the Pizza Parlour, and i accepted his offer!" He smiled "Now its 'Goku and Vegeta's Pizza Parlour!" Vegeta's face went pale at the thought of it "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**


	2. The Pizza Parlour

**The Pizza Parlour!**

**The next day Goten woke up feeling a bit uncomfortable, he was on the floor. He looked across the room and saw Tapion in the guest bed that he was sure he was sleeping in. "That jerk!" Goten shouted so loudly he woke up the whole house.**

**"Goten, why are you yelling?" Trunks closed in behind him. "Errr...bad dream...sorry" Goten Stuttered. When they had gotten dressed and went downstairs they noticed it was gone 1pm. "Woah! I didnt realize we were on the Ps2 for that long!" Trunks said. "Yeah, i guess we have missed dinner then..." said Tapion. "Darn, I'm hungry aswell" Trunks sighed. "Hey my dad works at the new pizza parlour! I'm sure he can get us a free pizza!" Goten told them, with an excited grin on his face. "Good idea Goten, I'll go ask my mom if we can go" Trunks smiled and walked out the room.**

**Tapion made sure the coast was clear before he even attemped talking to Goten, but eventually he did. "I thought I told you to take a hike" Tapion sneered. "I dont feel like hiking today" Goten said sarcastically. "You had better back off or I'll-" "Mom said we can go" Trunks butted in, not knowing what was going on. "Ok then Trunks, lets go" Tapion beamed. Trunks was first to leave the capsule corp. just as Goten was about to leave Tapion shoved him out the way and went first. Goten was so angry, he wanted to tell Trunks what he felt, but he knew it wouldnt do him any good, not with Tapion by his side 24/7.**

**They entered the Pizza Parlour and saw a familiar face that belonged to Goku. Goten ran up to him "Hi G-dog!" He yelled "Hey Lil G!" Goku yelled back, this left Trunks really confused. "G-dog and Lil G?" Trunks said dumb founded. "Oh Chi Chi wanted us to have some quality time together, so we gave eachother nicknames. Cool huh?" Goku smiled with a cheeky grin. Trunks looked at him with confusion "Yeah...Cool..." Trying to change the subject he said "Well should we find a table?". "Yeah" Tapion replied. "Ok the waitor will be with you in a minute" Goku explained. "G-dog I thought you was the waitor" Goten had a puzzled look on his face. "No, we have a new waitor, I'am the cook" He told him. "Thats a disaster waiting to happen" Trunks giggled with Tapion as Goku walked away and put on his chef hat. When they found a table Goten was about to sit next to Trunks, but Tapion shoved him over.**

**"I want to sit with you Trunks!" he squealed "You always sit with him" Tapion glared. "Just let Tapion sit there Goten..." Trunks sighed, he felt like he was dealing with kids, he began to ignore them and looked at the menu. Tapion was pulling faces at Goten across the table. Goten was doing them back, until Trunks looked up. "What the heck is wrong with your face?" He asked "Err... the wind blew and my face got stuck" Goten lied. Trunks could always tell when Goten was lying though.**

**"So what do we want on our pizza?" Trunks asked them. "Everything!" Goten cried "Tapion?" "I like pepperoni" Tapion said. They spent the next 10 minutes arguing about what topping to have. "I want everything!" Goten pouted. "But Goten, we always have Everything on our pizza, I think we should go with Tapion" Trunks explained but Goten continued to sulk about it.**

**A few minutes later the waitor walked over, Trunks and Goten were shocked to see who it was "Vegeta?" "Dad?" they both yelled in unison. "You never told me you worked here" Trunks said in a confused tone. "I'm only here because that idiot..." Vegeta then directly pointed at Goku, who waved in response "Hi pizza pal" he yelled. "...dragged me here" Vegeta finished "Bummer" Trunks said trying not to laugh at the uniform his dad was wearing. "Anyway, What do you want on your pizza!?" Vegeta snapped. Goku walked over to him "Remember that talk we had Vegeta..." Goku put on his serious face, and then went back to the kitchen, only to find it on fire. Whilst Goku tried to put out the flames Vegeta had another try at being 'polite'. "Welcome to Pizza Pals, may I take your order..." Vegeta was physically punching himself because he was so embarrased. Eventually they ordered a pepperoni pizza, Vegeta wrote it all down and stalked off to the kitchen. Goten then got up "I need to go to the bathroom" Goten lied, he heard Tapion whisper "Dont come back" but he ignored him. Goten walked into the kitchen and coughed because of the smoke that was in the air. "G-dog?" he called "Hey Lil G" Goku replied "Listen, we ordered the wrong pizza, we wanted a pizza with everything on it please!" He said "Okay Lil G". With that quick chat Goku began making a pizza with everything on it.**

**Goten walked back to the table, only to find Tapion gone. "Where's Tapion?" He asked "Oh, he needed to go to the bathroom" Trunks replied "Oh ok, i think i need to go to the bathroom again" Goten felt stupid for saying that but he had to find out what Tapion was doing, he knew he didnt need any fresh air. He walked into the bathroom and peered out the window, he saw Tapion and a shorter figure, but he could not see clearly. He decided to climb out the window to get a closer look, he leaned against the wall and looked to see who the stranger was, it appeared to be a little Tapion look-a-like. Goten's luck ran out when Tapion spotted him and decided to fling him through the wall. Goten crashed though the wall and landed on the table where he was previously sitting. "Goten?, What the heck?, What happened?" Trunks yelled. Goten was shocked by Trunks' outburst. "Oh darn, Gohan's friends!, you know how teenagers are!" He Said panicking, he quickly sat down, and as he did Tapion walked out the bathroom and sat down. "Sorry i was gone so long, there was a que" He said. "But Goten went in after you, and he came back first" Trunks told him. "I didnt see Goten in there" he glared at Goten, who looked worried. "Well, I...must of used the ladies room!!!" Goten laughed, everyone in the Pizza Parlour was looking directly at Goten now. **

**A few minutes later the attention had averted from Goten, who was relieved. Goku then walked over with the pizza "I wanted to give you this one myself, its special" he smiled. "Big deal, we are just going to eat in anyway" Trunks laughed. Goku didnt really mind though. He laid the pizza on the table when Tapion suddenly said "Hey, thats not pepperoni" "Dude, you gave us the wrong pizza" Trunks backed him up. "Goten told me you ordered the wrong topping" Goku told them. The phone rang in the kitchen, Goku went to answer it leaving the boys arguing. Tapion left the Pizza Parlour, hoping Trunks would come after him."You just had to have your own way huh Goten?" Trunks snarled. "We always have that pizza, Why does he have to change things?" Goten cried "Goten, the pepperoni pizza would have been a one time only thing, you know i like having an everything pizza with you...but you had to go and ruin it.." Trunks complained. "But..." Goten started. "Save it Goten, I will talk to you later" Trunks said and then left to go and find Tapion. Goten was shocked, he just wanted things to go back to normal. He then left and decided to go home.**

**Vegeta was sitting down eating the pizza they had ordered, since nobody else was going to eat it, he was enjoying himself until Goku ran towards him smiling his head off. "Why are you so happy, clown?" He growled "Your never going to believe me, but the owner just called" Vegeta's hopes went up "They've fired me?" "No silly, he wanted to sell the Pizza Parlour, and i accepted his offer!" He smiled "Now its 'Goku and Vegeta's Pizza Parlour!'" Vegeta's face went pale at the thought of it "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**


End file.
